


October Prompt Challenge (Creepypasta/ Marble Hornets)

by Chains_and_Pasta



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Creepypasta, Marble Hornets - Freeform, October Prompt Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chains_and_Pasta/pseuds/Chains_and_Pasta
Summary: Doing one of the October Writing Challenges, titles of each prompt will be the chapter titles, doing this one day late so bear with me, might not do all of them





	1. Chapter 1

On Your Knees: (Day 1)  
The back door of the church opened, creaking slightly. A figure walked through the gloom, stirring up dust. The church was in the woods, not many people were often there, and was mainly there for wedding and other such ceremonies.  
    It was the perfect place for Brian Thomas.  
    He slipped off the ski mask, stuffing it into his hoodie pocket. He looked around warily, as if demons hid inside the church. Sitting down on one of the pews, he went down on his knees, bent his head, and thought.  
Not prayed, but thought.  
Brian wasn’t what one would call religious. He had hardly ever went, and found it to be quite boring as a child. But a few things had happened recently that may have changed that.  
For one, he died.  
No, he hadn’t remembered seeing a bearded man by the name of God, or went to some holy place beyond fathom. But he had been brought back to life by a thing he would like to call a demon.  
And if demons can exist, maybe a god can too.  
He just needed somewhere to assess his situation, to recall all that had happened to him. This pace felt right, it was quiet, peaceful. Maybe that thing couldn’t reach him in here.  
He seriously doubted it though.  
Brian tried to remember everything that he had just been through.  
Alex betrayed him.  
Tim was being followed by something.  
He set Jay free, and Jay failed to kill Alex.  
Jay died.  
Brian, too, had died.  
But Brian had lived. Tim had made some deal with the creature.He works for it now, and Brian was brought back to help. If he tried to leave, both Tim and him would die, probably.  
He wanted to be mad at Tim. He had been, when he had first “woken up” and saw Tim crying over him. When there were things to be done. Tim was the cause of all of this, how could he not be angry?  
    But Tim explained what had happened, how Jay had died, how he figured out Brian was the hooded man. He listened as Tim voice choked with tears as he explained how much he wanted to bring Jay back too, that the creature wouldn’t let him. He listened as Tim’s voice hardened, saying that Alex was gone, but never said how.  
    And now Brian sat in a church pew, thinking over all of it.  
    How pointless those seven years have been.  
    Seven years of fighting against the very thing he was now working for.  
    Revolting.  
    But nothing could be done, Brain mused.  
    He sat back up, looking out the stained glass window.  
    Maybe he could stay here for another hour. It was nice, peaceful. He hadn’t felt like that in a while.


	2. I'm very bad at keeping up with this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Harm warnings, featuring Toby.  
> I hope I wrote this well, I couldn't spend much time on it, which I rly wanted to do, since it covered such a sensitive topic.  
> Inktober day 9, Self Inflicted.

9\. Self inflicted  
    Toby couldn’t stand it anymore. He was breaking.  
    He sat hunched over, hands over his head. He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember. It was masky that brought it up first.  
    “Why can’t you feel pain?” He had asked Toby one day, as the twitching boy wrapped himself in gauze. Toby had shrugged.  
    “I don’t know. Always been that way, I guess.”  
    “You guess? Did your parents never take you to a doctor or something?”  
    Toby’s eyebrows creased together. He didn’t look up as he shrugged again. “I don’t know. Don’t remember.”  
    Tim’s mask shifted as he frowned. “Why don’t you remember?”   
    Toby didn’t answer this time. He reached forward and ripped the roll of bandage with his teeth, and finished wrapping the gauze. He stood up and left without another word.  
    He never thought about his past. Not until now. He couldn’t remember. Why couldn’t he remember?  
    Pieces flitted by, parts of memories, refusing to show themselves.   
    He was afraid of cars. He hated them. Walked everywhere, which annoyed his work partners. Toby thought and thought, but why? Why would that strike such fear in his heart?  
    He had burn wounds all over his body,too. Maybe he was in a fire? Toby squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force memories to the surface, but nothing happened.  
    A conclusion came to his mind, it didn’t make sense, of course it didn’t.  
    Was he dead?  
    He couldn’t feel pain, he was deathly afraid of cars, what if- what if he had crashed? The car, it could have been set on fire, that was it! And he had died. Brain had been brought back to life, maybe the Slenderman had done the same for Toby, and-and, it was done wrong, he wasn’t brought back right-  
    Maybe he was a ghost.  
    No, Toby thought. It didn’t make sense. But it was the only solution his panicking mind would give him. He had to know. To find out for sure. But he couldn’t tell anyone about these crazy thoughts in his head. He couldn’t ask the Slenderman,he was sure the faceless being wouldn’t appreciate that, no Toby would have to prove he was alive.  
    He had to prove that this life wasn’t some fucked-up purgatory, some eternal hell.  
    Toby stood up suddenly, making his way to the kitchen.  
    Humans, they had things that could prove they were alive, right?  
    A pulse, a beating heart.   
    Toby had felt those things though, it wasn’t enough.  
    He opened one of the drawers, taking out a kitchen knife.  
    He had to see his pulse. He had to feel it. Pain.  
    Nothing alive feels numb.   
    Masky found him, sitting on the floor in a puddle of blood, crying. He took the knife away and carried Toby bridal style to EJ. Then he went back and cleaned up the blood and ripped bandages lying on the kitchen floor. Masky sighed. That kid could never stop getting himself hurt.  EJ fixed Toby up, which was harder than it sounds, and after a week Toby’s blood regulated again and his hands stopped shaking. It was another week before EJ let Toby go anywhere alone, and a week after that until he was allowed into the kitchen.  
    Toby went into the mansion’s medical room, and found Eyeless cleaning the place.   
    Eyeless didn’t turn around, but said, “Hello, Tob. Need more disinfectant?”  
    Toby pulled his sweater over his scars. “No, still have enough. I...have a question.”  
    “Go on.”  
    “It’s stupid, though.”  
    “Probably, but I told you to ask me, so tell me.”  
    Toby shifted his weight to his other foot, and looked down. “Am I...dead? Because, I feel dead.” EJ stopped wiping the countertops. His shoulders went limp.   
    “You aren’t dead, I thought that was clear.” He finally looked at Toby. “I can’t really help how you feel. I’m not that kind of doctor.”   
    Toby nodded vigorously, and turned to leave. Of course he couldn’t. Stupid to think he could.  
    “Hey toby?” EJ called out after him. Toby tensed, and faced Eyeless again.  
    “I feel dead sometimes too. Next time you feel like that, come talk to me. “  
    Toby nodded again, but when he walked away again, a faint flutter of hope went through his body.   
    He never tried to think about those forgotten memories again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh ok the point I was trying to get across was that Toby dissociates because he can't feel pain or remember anything, so his way of coping is self-harm. Kind of an awful, angsty topic that I hope I wrote well. I dissociate sometimes, but not to the point shown here, and I definitely don't self-harm!! So I really honestly hope it's not exceedingly wrong and offensive


	3. beep beep more angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starvation- ft. EJ (Trigger warning Bulimia/ anorexia, blood and organ mention)

EJ sat hunched over, holding his stomach. Cold sweat slid down his forehead and neck as he retched again into the toilet.   
    He lifted his head, his arm leaning on the porcelain bowl for support. He gazed weakly at his mask, placed on the counter beside him. Black-tar tears dripped down his face as he sniffled slightly. He did it again.He lost control.  
    He killed someone.  
    He had been turned into- whatever he was- only recently. It wasn’t easy. He had slowly learned how to sneak into houses, his new abilities allowing him to climb up the siding in houses, and to step with only the lightest of sounds. He logged onto computers, learning everything he could about what he was. There wasn’t much.  
    He tried to prevent his hunger for as long as he could. It was terrible, a empty, hollow feeling that begged him to eat, but animal meat could only hold it off for so long.   
    Two weeks was as long as he could last this time.  
    He blacked out, and when he awoke three hours later, a family was dead.  
    Every one of their organs had been taken, with the exception of their brains.  
    Even as EJ forced himself to throw it all back up, the bitter taste of acid didn’t mask the taste of blood on his tongue, or the bits of sinew stuck between his shark-like teeth.  
    He wondered if the cops were coming, but he couldn’t make himself get up.  
    He didn’t want to do this anymore. He didn’t want to be this anymore.  
    His lower lip quivered as more tears leaked from his eye sockets. He took a deep, shaking breath, before wiping his mouth, flushing the toilet, and leaving the bathroom, taking his mask with him.  
    He couldn’t keep starving himself like this. But accepting the truth was harder than it looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhhhh hiya guys thanks for reading, I hope my writing's getting better with each chapter. Please feel free to give me some pointers! I need them, haha.  
> This one was really short, but I hope y'all like it!


End file.
